Urban Legends
by aquaJournalism
Summary: This is a set of urban legends written using our favorite APH characters, because Hetalia makes everything awesome-er than it already is.
1. The Upstairs Call

**A/N: Hehe. It's me again, the super awkward writer. ^ w ^ I've just started reading horror urban legends, and damn, they're freaking scary. O^O but either way I find myself addicted to them xD. So I'm gonna start writing a multi-chapter fanfic where I use APH characters to write into urban legends that are already epic. Because Hetalia makes everything better xD. So...without further ado, let's start the fanfic! :'D **

**Characters used: Belgium (Bella), Luxembourg, fem!Prussia (Maria), Russia (Ivan) and Moscow (Anya). Moscow and Luxembourg are my OCs~ and Russia and Prussia are married in this fanfic. Moscow is their kid of doom. xD If you don't like it, then don't read it. :P**

**-0-0-0**

Bella groaned. Babysitting was such a tiring job; if it hadn't been for the fact that her younger brother needed money to pay for his tuition fees, she would never have taken the job. She had been employed by Ivan and Maria Braginski, and their kid was practically insane. Bella began to suspect that she had ADHD; Anya couldn't sit still for more than five minutes unless she was watching a television programme.

So far, the red-eyed child had unrolled six rolls of toilet paper, thrown a packet of cereal on the floor – which made it spill its contents, almost eaten paper, and attempted to paint the walls. And now it came to the worst part: trying to persuade Anya to take a bath.

"_Nyet_! I don't want to bathe!" Anya screamed, thrashing around on the couch as Bella tried to hold her down. Anya kicked out with her legs, but Bella simply tightened her hold and lifted the six-year-old up high. "Anya, it's not that bad. Plus what would your _Mutti_ think?" Bella chided, looking into pools of defiant red.

"_Mein Mutti _would not want me to bathe because bathing isn't awesome," she argued, crossing her arms and pouting.

Shaking her head, Bella replied, "You stink, and that isn't awesome either, is it?" Anya burst out crying and started to hit Bella repeatedly with her small fists. Bella winced – the child had a lot of strength for her young age – and carried her upstairs, trying to ignore the screaming.

After she had given the child a bath, Bella carried her to her bedroom and gently tucked her under the Russian-flag-printed blanket, kissing her forehead and smoothening out her hair. Anya yawned, and within minutes she had fallen asleep. Bella sighed in relief, then made her way downstairs. She took out her cell phone and called Maria. Just seconds later, a loud, obnoxious voice blasted in her ears.

"_Did someone call the awesome me? Be prepared to feel my awesomeness!"_

"_Guten tag_, Maria. I've just put Anya to sleep, so what should I do now?"

"_Danke, _Bella. You might want to watch TV for now…Ivan and I won't be back for –aah….Ivan!_" _ Bella's face turned red as she heard the sensual moan that cut off the Prussian's sentence. Ivan had probably taken the phone, as he spoke after that.

"_Remember to take good care of Anya, da? Also, try not to call us for now; Maria and I are in the middle of something~! Do svedaniya!" _

Bella sighed as Ivan hung up, then decided to make her way to the living room to watch television. She settled down in the large beige couch and turned on the television. She grinned as she saw that one of her favorite programmes was on, '_Mind Your Language'._ It was an old British sitcom, but the older sitcoms had always seemed funnier to Bella, so she continued watching it.

Abruptly, the house phone rang. Slightly irritated, Bella got up and reached for the phone, putting it to her ear and saying, "Hello?"

There was nothing on the other line but heavy breathing. The caller ID couldn't be identified. Thinking that it was a prank caller, she was about to hang up when a loud, gruff voice asked, _"Have you checked on the child?"_ Just hearing the voice send chills up Bella's spine. She swallowed, then nearly jumped when she heard the question repeated again, followed by bouts of crazy laughter. She hung up immediately, then sat down in the couch again, breathing hard and telling herself, _'It's just a prank call, it's just a prank call, it's just a prank call…_' She repeated it in her head like a mantra, and finally managed to calm down.

The programme was almost over when the phone rang again. She tried to ignore it, but the loud ringing of the phone through the silent house was nearly as creepy, so she decided to pick it up. "Y-Yes?" Her voice was shaky. Beads of cold sweat ran down her forehead and her throat seemed so dry.

"_Check on the child, go on!" _That same insane, mental laugh followed. Bella's hand shook, her palms sweaty and uncomfortable. She slammed the phone down on the receiver, trembling uncontrollably. Without further hesitation, she called the police and informed them of the situation. The policeman who had picked up told her to try and keep the man talking; they would trace the call. She hung up, feeling more reassured now.

The phone rang. Bella took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, then picked up the phone. She heard heavy breathing, loud and clear, then the same question repeated itself three times before the person started laughing again and again. She crossed her fingers, hoping that the police would have already traced the call before hanging up. The laughter was going to drive her crazy.

Just a split second later, loud ringing from the phone sounded again. Bella quickly grabbed it, hoping that it was the police. It was, but what they said made her blood run cold.

"GET OUT! THE CALLS ARE COMING FROM UPSTAIRS!"

Screaming in terror, Bella dropped the phone and made a crazy run for the door, aware of someone right behind her. She opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it just as a _bloodstained _hand crashed against the frosted glass door. She shrieked again and ran right into the waiting arms of the police, who were right outside the house, Ivan and Maria with them.

"Where's my baby? Give her to me!" Maria was hysterical, having to be restrained by two policemen and her husband. However, the minute she saw the figure slamming against the door, she screamed, "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL END YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" She broke down, sobbing into Ivan's arms and clutching at his beige jacket.

The figure at the door froze for a second, then disappeared. Moments later, Bella's own cell phone rang. She flipped it open, and screamed, dropping the small device on the ground immediately. A picture had been sent to her, along with a text message.

Anya's body had been completely ripped up, all her intestines and organs spilling out. Her face was twisted into one of horror and shock, and blood was everywhere. Her tongue had been cut out, and all her fingers had evidently been pulled off. The text message, however, was even more frightening than the picture itself.

'_I told you to check on the child~'_

**-0-0-0-**

**Um, yeah. Here's my first attempt at writing horror. I kinda changed the ending, lol. And I know Prussia was OOC, but I see her as someone who cares a lot about her kids xD. Hope I didn't fail too badly….orz….**

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Teke Teke

**A/N: WOO! I love you, awesome person who faved my fanfic! :D So I was checking out Japanese urban legends yesterday and I found Teke Teke. Personally it freaked the crap outta me cause I have to take the train really, **_**really **_**late at night most of the time… and Teke Teke comes out at the train stations in Japan really, **_**really**_** late at night…. ;A; Even though I don't live in Japan, it's uber freaky lol. Since this urban legend originated in Japan, I decided to use the Asians! :D If I'm not wrong, the shinkasen is the fastest train in Japan.**

**Characters: Teke Teke, Korea (Yong Soo), Hong Kong (Xiang) and America (Alfred).**

**-0-0-0-**

"So I heard about this horror myth yesterday, dudes, and it scared me to freakin' hell!" Alfred was their new transfer student, from America, and he had just moved in to Japan last week. The boy had a strange obsession with Japanese urban legends, which he found absolutely intriguing but screamed like a baby every time he heard them. The American was rather likeable, and he had made two friends the very day he transferred in.

He had just told them a rather terrifying story of a ghost of a schoolgirl, Teke Teke, who would roam the train stations at 11PM and rip whoever she saw in half with a large scythe. In life, she had been a scaredy-cat, and her friends were always playing tricks on her. One day, while she waited at the train station for the shinkasen to arrive, her friends placed a cicada on her shoulder. She screamed and was so frightened that she fell right into the train tracks and was immediately cut in half by the shinkasen, dying a horrible and painful death. She would tear whoever she saw in half as fast as the shinkasen tore her lower body from her torso, just to let them know how painful it was.

"Psh, it's so stupid, da-ze! I bet she doesn't even exist!" Yong Soo exclaimed, laughing at how scared Alfred seemed.

"I swear she's real! Some kids in Japan actually saw her!" Alfred yelled, flailing his arms madly.

Xiang spoke up, "Then why don't _you _prove it?"

Yong Soo's eyes grew as large as saucers and he said, "Hell yeah, da-ze! Since you think she exists why don't you go to the tracks at 11PM tonight to see?"

"Fuck no, dude! That's freakin' scary! Why don't _you _do it?"

Yong Soo laughed, then said proudly, "You're such a pussy, Alfred! Fine then, I'll go there at 11PM tonight and _prove _that she doesn't exist, da-ze!"

The rest of the day passed on as normal, with Alfred making corny and lame jokes throughout the entire of class, and Xiang just staring in utter boredom at the blackboard. Finally, class time ended, and Yong Soo had to stay back in school all the way until 11PM, just to prove to Alfred that he wasn't scared and that Teke Teke didn't exist.

Confidently, the Korean strode down to the train station, alone, swinging his strap bag and whistling as he walked. The train station was nearly deserted, as almost nobody traveled by train at 11PM. The sound that Yong Soo's school shoes made on the ground was pretty much the only sound in the entire area. He couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved.

Suddenly, he heard another sound. A sound that _he _certainly didn't make. It was the sound of something being dragged along rapidly, and sounded suspiciously like a 'teke teke teke teke'. He squeezed his eyes shut, surely it couldn't be a ghost behind him…? Almost not daring to look, he slowly turned around. What he saw nearly made him want to scream his lungs out.

A middle-aged woman was dragging herself towards him, her mouth wide open and her eyes large and bulging. With a terrible shock, he realized that she was missing the lower half of her body. Her long hair hung around her face in disarray, and her face was utterly pale, almost as white as snow. Her elbows supported her body, and she pulled herself along at a frighteningly fast speed.

Yong Soo wanted to run, all the common sense in his head was telling him to get the hell out of there and _run_, but he just simply couldn't. He was frozen to the spot with fear, and no matter how many times he told his body to just make a dash for it, it didn't work. He was simply stuck there, watching as Teke Teke made her way towards him.

She abruptly halted right in front of him, pulled out a large scythe, and Yong Soo just stood there, watching in horror as she swung the scythe at his body and _shwat-_

The Korean was cut cleanly in half at the same speed of the shinkasen that ripped Teke Teke in two.

His upper torso hit the ground with a splat, his face horrified and frozen, blood leaking from his mouth. His lower body fell backwards, the vile, crimson liquid spilling all over the ground.

The only sounds in the train station were 'teke teke teke teke' as the ghost yet again disappeared into the shadows, awaiting her next victim.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: I swear, I'm gonna be paranoid one day…. OAO**

**About the updates….I can only update like once a week, cause my computer died and the computer I'm using right now to type is in my dad's office. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week, cause I think this one was actually real short! Yeah….that's it I guess.**

**~garbage(rocks)2**


	3. Roommates

**A/N: The only reason why I managed to update today is cause I borrowed my Dad's macbook – even though I personally **___**hate**_** them – and typed out my third chappie! Please note that all of these stories are in AU. I just realized that I keep forgetting all my disclaimers. ._.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Himaruya? No, I don't own Hetalia. **

**Hey guess what, earlier I went worm hunting and I caught 8 worms and this really disgusting white larva of some random insect. I grossed out until my friend told me that the larva would be good for our terrarium. My class is building a terrarium for bio. ^^**

**Kay, I'll shut up about my personal life now and let you read the story!**

**Characters: Liechtenstein (Lily Zwingli), Switzerland (Vash Zwingli), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Austria (Roderich Edelstein) and Hungary (Elizabeta Herdevary)**

**-0-0-0-**

"Lily! I'm gonna go out for a bit! This stuffy room is gonna make me puke if I stay in here any longer!" Elizabeta called.

Lily smiled at the sound of her cheerful roommate's voice. She and Elizabeta were dormitory roommates at a college that her brother had recommended that she go to. He was in the dormitory next to hers, rooming with Francis Bonnefoy. He would occasionally complain to her about his annoying roommate making moves on him, but she didn't mind at all.

Looking up from her book, Lily answered, "OK, Eliza! Just make sure you come back by 4!" The Hungarian girl answered with a, "OK, fine!" before the door slammed and she left. Lily went back to reading her book, then realized that she had to study for a test the next day. Quickly pulling out all her study notes, she started going through them, highlighting all the important points.

Hours flew by effortlessly, and once she was done, she looked up at the clock, checking the time. It was already 5PM, and Elizabeta wasn't back yet. Lily nearly started panicking, but then she remembered that Elizabeta had a boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein, and she could possibly have gone to crash at his place. Assuring herself that her best friend hadn't gone missing, Lily relaxed on the bed and enjoyed the rest of her romance novel. The next time she checked the clock, it was 9PM; Lily didn't skim through books as quickly as her brother, she preferred to slowly read and enjoy every single word in the book.

Deciding that it was time for her to go to bed, Lily washed up, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. Sleepily, she crawled into bed, then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_Scratch...scratch..._

Lily sat bolt upright in bed, looking around for the source of the scratching noise. She had never been a heavy sleeper, and even the slightest sound could wake her from a deep, peaceful sleep. Abruptly, she heard a gurgling moan, then some more scratching. Lily listened harder, then realized in horror that the sounds were coming from right outside her door! She tried to block out the sounds by hiding under her blanket and crushing her pillow against her head, but it didn't work.

However, the moaning got softer and softer, and the scratching grew slower and slower...and then all the sounds stopped altogether with a soft thump against the ground. Lily prayed that they wouldn't start up again, and they didn't, but still, she couldn't sleep throughout the rest of the night. All she could think about was the gurgling moaning and the scratching sounds, and that was enough to keep her awake, trembling in fear under the protection of her large blanket. She only managed to fall asleep at 5AM in the morning.

At about 6AM, her alarm clock rang loudly, and Lily woke with a start, almost falling out of bed. She went to the bathroom to clean up and change, then was about to go out when she suddenly remembered the strange noises from the previous night. Frightened, she grabbed her phone and called Vash, her brother.

"_Yes, Lily?" _Her brother sounded groggy and sleepy, and Lily felt bad for disturbing him but she had to ask him a favor.

"Um...big _bruder... _I heard some strange noises outside my room last night and now I'm scared to go out. Can you come and help me check if there's anything outside my room?_" _Lily said, looking at her door warily.

"_OK, Lily. I'll be there in just a moment, wait for me."_ He hung up, and she sighed in relief. She tried telling herself to calm down, telling herself that there was nothing outside her door and she would be perfectly fine and nothing had happened to Elizabeta-

Wait. What _had_ happened to Elizabeta? She had never come back, and even if she went out she would return at around 5AM in the morning and sneak in quietly.

"LILY!"

Lily jumped, hearing the anxious tone in her brother's voice. "Yes, _bruder_?"

"Lily, are you OK? Did anything happen to you?" There was a note of urgency and fear in Vash's voice that Lily usually wouldn't hear.

Almost nervously, she answered, "N-No..."

She could almost see him sighing in relief behind the door. "Don't open the door, Lily. Just stay in there, and I'll call the police. Relax, Lily." Vash's voice was calm and reassuring, but she could hear the shaky tone in his voice. She was not reassured.

"P-Police? Why?" Lily demanded in shock, before flinging the dormitory door wide open.

Immediately, she wished she hadn't.

Elizabeta's body lay on the ground right outside the door, surrounded by a drying pool of blood. There was a slit all the way from her collarbone to her hip, and it had obviously eventually killed her, but what made Lily's blood run cold wasn't the hideous injury that had done her friend in.

It was the state of Elizabeta's fingers that did.

Her once-perfectly manicured nails were worn down to little bloody stumps and bits of bone, her fingers twisted into horrendous shapes and the multiple wooden splinters embedded in her palms and the tips of her fingers. She had been scratching at the door the entire night long...until she died from blood loss.

Lily screamed, and fainted right into her brother's arms.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Yeahh...I don't really like this one personally, but I liked the idea of scratching at a door until you die while the person inside is freakin' scared to high hell and doesn't want to open the door. I found it kewl. This urban legend is similar to the infamous 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?' but it's different. I think that this one isn't that scary cause the person inside the dormitory didn't die, but the other one practically implies that even college dormitories aren't safe, and that's pretty much enough to make me wanna jump out the window screaming in fear.**

**...**

**It's that bad. I just don't like home invasion. :'c**

**Maybe you guys could suggest some urban legends for me to use? It's becoming real hard for me to think of urban legends to use...ugh...**

**~garbage(rocks)2**


	4. AYGYDTOTL?

**A/N: It took me really long to figure out which urban legend I was going to use...ugh. I'm sorry for not updating last week...I was going to and then my sis interrupted my time on the computer. ^^; And now I'm gonna refer to Prussia as a German because Prussia doesn't exist anymore. :c And according to the Hetalia Wiki, Norway speaks in a Tsugaru dialect – whatever that is – so I wrote it in here too. ^.^**

**Characters: Fem!Norway (Ingrid Bondevik), Fem!Denmark (Mathilde Kohler), Fem!Prussia (Maria Beilschmidt), Austria (Roderich Edelstein) and Netherlands (Lars).**

**-0-0-0-**

Ingrid Bondevik and Mathilde Kohler were the polar opposites of each other; Ingrid often spent her time studying or doing other productive work, while Mathilde went to parties with Maria and Lars and came back utterly drunk or with a hangover. The two had been friends since kindergarten, and now they were roommates in the same college.

"Hey, Mathilde!"

The Danish girl turned around at the sound of Maria's voice and grinned widely. Chemistry had just finished and she was on her way to Biology class, Ingrid walking beside her. The Norwegian's head was buried in a thick textbook, as usual. Mathilde sometimes wondered how her friend could read and walk at the same time without falling or tripping.

"'Sup, Maria?" She yelled, slinging an arm around the German girl, who grinned and ruffled her friend's already-messy hair.

"There's a party tonight in Lars' dorm at 6," she paused, winking at Mathilde, "and we've got alcohol! You coming?"

Mathilde laughed boisterously and replied, "Hell yeah! Alcohol is like the best thing in my life, obviously I'll be there!"

"Awesome! Kesesesese!" The German let out her unique, strange laugh and ran off, probably to go bother her roommate, Roderich.

Ingrid and Mathilde had reached their dormitory, and Ingrid took out her key and unlocked the door. Mathilde asked her, "You wanna come along later, Ingrid?" The Norwegian gave her a bored look and an equally as bored-sounding reply.

"You know I can't stand parties, Mathilde," she drawled in her harsh Tsugaru dialect. Mathilde laughed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, then releasing the short strands and collapsing on her bed. Ingrid took out her study notes and settled down on the other bed, beginning to lose herself in the information. Mathilde scoffed; she had never been one to take down notes, let alone study like Ingrid, yet she managed to pass all her exams nonetheless.

"Can I use your notes tomorrow? I'll just cram in the morning, I wanna go to the party tonight. Please?"

Ingrid lifted her dull blue eyes to look at Mathilde, only to be met with a very adorable kicked puppy look, and immediately she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse the Dane. Sighing in defeat, she replied, "Fine, but only to save your lazy ass. Seriously, I wonder how you can even pass tests at all." Mathilde giggled, knowing that her cute face had once again done the trick.

Soon, it was around 5:50, and Mathilde was in the bathroom, carefully applying make-up on her already-pretty face. Ingrid was now half-way through her History textbook. Mathilde soon finished her make-up, and came out, slamming the door shut. Ingrid looked up, slightly startled.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Mathilde looked back, standing at the open door.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ingrid stated curtly, rolling her eyes at the pout she received.

"Suit yourself!" With a bang, Mathilde was out the door.

****

"Ah shit," Mathilde cursed as she made her way back to her dormitory. It was already 11PM, and she had just realized that she'd forgotten her purse, which contained all her important stuff and she never went out without it. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out the key, then stuck it in the keyhole and turned sharply. The door opened with a simple click sound, and she stumbled in.

Deciding not to turn the lights on – so that she wouldn't wake Ingrid, who was undoubtedly already sleeping, she fumbled blindly through the darkness, and managed to locate the desk on which she put her things. She heard Ingrid breathing harshly, and the sound of something dripping, but she thought nothing of it, as she knew that Ingrid sometimes coughed in her sleep a lot, and the dripping noise was probably just the sink.

Snatching up her wallet, she stumbled back to the door, throwing it open and leaving in a hurry, locking the door behind her.

****

Yawning loudly, Mathilde checked the bright red watch on her left wrist. It was 4AM, and she was on the way back to her dormitory, the party having just ended. Unlocking the door again, she entered, then without a single thought, collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

Just three hours later, her alarm rang, and she woke up with a colorful curse, slamming her hand down on the poor clock. Groaning loudly, Mathilde sat up in bed, stretching her stiff limbs. Not bothering to look around her, she went into the bathroom to wash up. Within minutes, she came out, fresh and awake. Looking over to her friend, she was about to yell a greeting when she was cut short by her own shrill scream of horror.

Ingrid lay on the bed, naked and cut open. Her entrails were pulled out, her intestines lying in a small heap on the ground. Dead, dull blue eyes were wide open in shock, her face frozen in a silent yell of terror, her skin pale and blood-speckled. Her once-beautiful hair had been pulled out in places, and it was obvious that Ingrid had put up a fight. Blood pooled around the bed, soaking the previously-pristine white sheets. Bloody shoe prints trailed all the way to the window, with more bloody handprints on the window panes.

What made the Dane's blood run cold, however, was the sinister message scrawled in Ingrid's blood on the wall behind their beds.

_'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'_

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Oh my God, I told you it freaked me out! D: This urban legend really, really scares me...so I just **_**had **_**to use it in my fanfic xD but I really hope I didn't fail this chapter. I was freaking out half the time I was writing it, lol.**

**Review, plz? Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed, flames shall be thrown at my stupid Maths teacher so she can burn. C:**

**~garbage(rocks)2**


	5. Reflection

**A/N: Uh…I haven't updated for super long now….hopefully you guys won't kill me xD. I just had some major exam so I couldn't get on my laptop without my mom bothering me. :L Anyways, enough about my personal life**** and lame excuses :x****, so let's get on with the chapter! \**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and probably never will. D: **

**Characters: Taiwan (Mei) and England (Arthur Kirkland)**

**-0-0-0-**

Mei snuggled down into the large couch, pulling her blanket over herself as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth, eyes glued to the television screen. Her parents had gone out for some important meeting and she was alone at home. Her mother had informed her that they would be home late, so she had switched on the television and grabbed a bowl of popcorn to enjoy while her parents were out as her parents had forbidden her to play in the snow outside.

The show she had been watching for the past hour ended, and Mei lazily pressed a button on the remote control, switching the channel, only to realize that she had changed the channel to the news channel. She was about to press the button again when a frightening piece of news came up…

"_A mental patient has recently escaped from the hospital..."_

As Mei listened, she got nervous. That hospital was directly opposite her house. The news channel flashed a picture of the patient before the news reporter began to talk about other things. Mei was about to get up and close the windows when she saw a figure outside. The wall behind the television was made out of reflective glass, and she saw the familiar face of the mental patient grinning back at her.

Choking down a scream of terror, she ducked underneath the blanket, hoping that the patient hadn't seen her and that he would go away. She closed her eyes, crossing her fingers and silently begging that he would leave quickly. Sweat dripped down her forehead but she refused to move, not even to wipe it away. After what seemed like hours, she finally resurfaced, and was glad to see that the patient was gone. Grabbing the phone – which lay next to her on the table – she first called her parents, then called the police.

Within moments, the police had arrived, and one of them, Officer Kirkland, questioned her while the rest examined the house. They were puzzled to note that there were no footprints in the snow outside the house where Mei had seen the patient. Any footprints left behind wouldn't have been covered over by more snow as Mei had called the police almost immediately after she had seen the patient.

"Sir, wait a second! There's some wet footprints on the ground here!" A female officer pointed to some footprints. They came in from the back door and stopped just behind the couch. Mei glanced at the footprints for a second, before color drained from her face.

She hadn't seen the patient outside.

She'd seen his reflection in the glass wall. He'd been behind her the entire time.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Alright, this one was insanely short. I actually don't like it all that much, but I wanted to post a chapter today. This fic is probably gonna be on a hiatus for awhile; I have **_**another **_**major exam coming up this month. I'll type chapters when I can, but I'm probably gonna update really slowly so bear with me, guys! ^^;**

**~garbagerocks2**


	6. The Keyhole

**A/N: Alright I haven't updated for months, my bad. I've transferred school so trying to fit in has pretty much consumed half my life; I haven't had the time to type out a new chapter. Hetalia...isn't exactly my main interest right now, but I'll continue updating sporadically, how's that sound? My sense of writing Hetalia characters IC may or may not have gotten rusty so I'm trying my best here guys. (also looking at myself in my previous chapters makes me want to hurl wow I sounded like an idiot)**

**Characters used: England (Arthur Kirkland)**

**-0-0-0-**

"Excuse me, miss, I'd like a room, single night stay please."

The woman at the front desk turned to Arthur Kirkland, a smile on her face. "Alright, your room number is 113, would you like to pay in cash or credit card?"

"Cash, if that's fine." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and handled a couple of bills to the receptionist, then took his keys from the woman and was about to head off when she tapped his shoulder. "Yes?" The look on her face was slightly unnerving, as if she was worried about something. She gestured for him to lean closer, and he did, cautious.

"Next to your room, there's a locked suite with no number. Entrance to that room is prohibited, and under no circumstances are you to look into it. Enjoy your stay."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Thank you," nonetheless, grabbing his luggage and heading upstairs to his room. He checked his watch, and realized that it was a little late. "Should be getting to bed," he murmured to himself, and decided to take a quick shower before crawling into bed.

Despite the late hour, Arthur lay awake for hours, curiosity eating away at his inside. Why had the woman told him not to enter the room? What was wrong with it? "For God's sake, I'm turning into a child," he chastised himself, but he gave in to his subconscious and unlocked his door, going out into the darkened hall. Arthur took a double check to see if anyone was watching, just instinctively, and then he reached down at the handle and pulled at the door of the room without a number.

It was locked.

"Balls," he cursed silently, before he noticed the keyhole below it. "Hm..maybe I could..." Arthur squatted, peering into the keyhole. A stream of cold air hit his eyeball, making him blink several times. It was small, but he could visibly see a terribly pale woman sitting in the lit room, facing the window, away from the door. Frowning, Arthur straightened back up. He briefly contemplated knocking on the door, but decided that he'd done enough snooping around. Walking back to his room, he slept.

The next morning, Arthur gathered up his things and left his hotel room, locking the door behind him. As he passed the room without a number, he couldn't resist squatting down again and taking a peek through the keyhole once again. However, this time, all he saw was red. Nothing else. Just a whole sea of red. Perhaps the inhibitants of the room had caught him peeking and decided to block it up. Shrugging it off, Arthur continued on his way down the hall, deciding to ask the receptionist.

The woman sighed, and said, "You looked through the keyhole, didn't you?" Without waiting for a response, she continued, "I might as well tell you the story. A few years ago, a man murdered his wife in that room, and the person who had stayed in it afterwards told us that he'd seen a pale woman with blood red eyes in the corner of the room at night, so we locked it and tore the number plate off, denying anyone access to the room ever again."

A chill ran down Arthur's spine.

Blood red eyes.


End file.
